ArianeDeVere: LockheedMcDonnell Gerti Deutsche Übersetzung
by teddy42
Summary: Martin hat einen verstauchten Knöchel und Douglas hat ein schlechtes Gewissen...


Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, hiermit präsentiere ich Ihnen die Erste (und wahrscheinlich die Letzte) _Cabin Pressure_ GERTI Geschichte. Was ist eine GERTI Geschichte? Sie wissen, dass die _Sherlock_ Fangemeinde eine 221B hat - eine abgeschlossene Geschichte, die mit 221 Worten erzählt wird und in der das letzte Wort mit einem 'B' beginnt? Ich hatte mir gedacht, "Es muss ein ähnliches Konzept geben, das auf eine _Cabin Pressure_ Geschichte angewendet werden könnte." Unglücklicherweise gibt es leider keine spezifische Zahl, die sich unmittelbar bemerkbar macht, wenn Sie an diese Serie denken - und ich habe mehrere Fans der Show gefragt und alle kamen wir mit verschiedenen Zahlen, unter anderem 100 (Otter), 400 (Speckkuchen), 312 (Gertis Model Nummer), aber keine war wirklich bemerkenswert.

Also habe ich dann beschlossen, ganz einfach eine GERTI zu erschaffen - eine Geschichte, die mit fünf Worten endet, die alle nacheinander mit den Buchstaben... also, lassen Sie uns mal sehen, ob Sie es selber herausfinden können... (!)

_Die Geschichte findet nach der Episode _Ottery St Mary_ statt. _

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe, um die Treppen hochzukommen. Danke, Douglas," protestierte Martin.

"_Natürlich_ brauchst Du keine Hilfe," antwortete Douglas mild. "Aber augenscheinlich ist niemand im Haus und ich sorge nur dafür, dass der Herr es sicher bis zu seinem Zimmer schafft. Wir möchten doch nicht, dass der Herr es nur bis zum ersten Absatz schafft und dann dort stecken bleibt, oder?"

Martin blickte finster auf ihn - wenigstens sah es so aus, als ob er versuchte, diesen Blick zu senden, aber sein Gesicht war so schmerzverzerrt, dass es keinen Überschuss für andere Ausdrücke hatte. Seit der Adrenalin Rausch vom rechtzeitigen Abliefern des Klaviers verschwunden war, hatte er begonnen, mehr und mehr auf seinem verstauchten Knöchel zu hinken, und er hatte jetzt das Ende seiner Kräfte erreicht. Er drehte sich um und hoppelte ins Haus, direkt auf die Treppe zu.

"Ich biete Dir ja nun nicht an, Dich ins Bett zu legen und Dir eine Gute Nacht Geschichte vorzulesen, wenn wir erst einmal oben angekommen sind," setzte Douglas fort, als er den Eingang betrat und die Vordertür schloss. "Ausserdem, die einzigen Bücher, die Du liest, sind Handbücher über Flugzeuge und die würden _mich_ zum Schlafen bringen, lange bevor _Du_ einschläfst."

Martins Schnauben wurde ein Schmerzensschrei, als er die erste Stufe hinauf trat und sein Gewicht auf seinen geschädigten Knöchel lagerte. Mit der rechten Hand stemmte er sich auf das Geländer und mit der linken an die Wand, als er die nächste Stufe hochhüpfte, wobei ein weiteres Jammern aus seinem Mund entwich. Douglas sah dabei zu, wie er die nächsten paar Stufen erklomm, dabei versuchte, so wenig Druck wie möglich auf seinen Fuss zu setzen, aber immer wieder dabei versagte, ein Jammern zu unterdrücken, wenn er den Boden berührte. Er war nur sechs weitere Stufen hochgekommen, als Douglas es nicht mehr aushielt und die Treppe hinter ihm hoch stürmte. Martin drehte sich halbwegs, als er es hörte, und das machte es einfacher für Douglas, seinen linken Arm um Martins Taille zu legen und mit seinem rechten Arm, Martins Beine hoch zu heben. Martin quietschte vor Schreck, aber selbst als er anfing, einen Protest heraus zu stottern und versuchte, sich zu befreien, legte er automatisch seine Arme um Douglas' Hals, um sich zu stützen. Der Freudenschauer, der durch Douglas' Körper lief, war nicht ganz so überraschend, wie er es erwartet hatte, aber er konzentrierte sich darauf, die erste Stufe nach oben zu nehmen, während er seine Stimme streng wurde.

"Hör auf zu zappeln, sonst verlier ich mein Gleichgewicht und wir werden _beide_ hinfallen."

Martins empörtes Gebrabbel hörte sofort auf, und er klammerte sich fester an Douglas' Hals und legte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter, während er die nächste Stufe hochstieg. Douglas versuchte, seine Gedanken darauf zu konzentrieren, dass sie beide den nächsten Absatz erreichten, ohne sein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er konnte nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, wie unerwartet einfach die Aufgabe war. Nach der Landung in Fitton, hatte Douglas vorgeschlagen, Arthur und Martin in dem Transporter nach Hause zu fahren. Auf der Fahrt hatten sie dann aber angehalten, um Abendbrot bei einem kleinen Einkaufszentrum zu essen. Douglas hatte angeboten, das Essen zu bezahlen, weil er es ihm immer noch peinlich war, dass er Arthur angeklagt hatte, die Schlüssel verlegt zu haben. Obwohl Martin so viel Essen reingehauen hatte, dass es selbst Arthur imponiert hatte, fühlte er sich schmerzhaft leicht an in Douglas' Armen.

"Mein Gott, Kapitän, isst Du denn j_emals_ ordentlich?" murrte er, als er den Absatz erreichte und zu den nächsten Stufen trug. Er war erleichtert, dass es _tatsächlich_ Treppenstufen waren - er hatte sich halbwegs vorgestellt, dass Martin eine Bodentreppen hinaufsteigen musste, um sein Mansardenzimmer zu erreichen. "Es ist an der Zeit, dass Du einen netten jungen Mann findest, der auf Dich aufpasst."

Er grinste, als Martin sein Markenzeichen, ein empörtes Quietschen, hören liess. "Entschuldigung, oh Herr der Herren," setzte er fort. "Ich hatte angenommen, dass Freundinnen nicht Dein Fall sind."

"Sind sie auch nicht," murmelte Martin in seine Schulter, als Douglas anfing, langsam die Treppe hoch zu stapfen.

"Also warum findest Du _nicht einfach_ einen jungen Mann?" fragte er, nicht gänzlich überrascht, als er einen Stich der Eifersucht spürte, alleine bei dem Gedanken, dass Martin mit jemanden ausging. "Selbst Du solltest im Stande sein, jemanden zu finden, wenn Du Dich zusammen nimmst." Zähneknirschend fügte er hinzu, "ich könnte Dir dabei behilflich sein, wenn Du möchtest."

"Junge Männer interessieren mich nicht," sagte Martin sanft, als sie oben an der Treppe angekommen waren. Verwirrt wollte Douglas noch mehrere Fragen stellen, aber jetzt und hier musste er erst einmal Martin in sein Zimmer bekommen und aus seinen Armen befreien, bevor er zuviel von seinen eigenen Gefühlen verriet.

"Schlüssel," verlangte er, und hast Du's nicht gesehen, Martin reckte sich ein wenig und fing an in seiner _rechten_ Tasche, die näher an Douglas Körper war, nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen. Das Gefühl, Martins zappelnde Finger an seinem Bauch zu spüren, selbst durch Hemd und Jeans, war viel zu angenehm und hätte ihn fast von Martins nächsten Worten abgelenkt... nur waren Martins nächste Worte schuld daran, dass Douglas Welt aus den Fugen geriet.

Indem er die Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche zog, legte Martin sie in seine andere Hand und streckte diese aus, um die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufzuschliessen. Als er das tat, und während er sein Gesicht von Douglas wegdrehte, sagte er leise, "Ich habe mich seit Jahren nur für einen Mann interessiert, und er ist um einiges älter als ich."

Er öffnete die Tür, aber Douglas konnte sich nicht bewegen. Zu diesem genauen Zeitpunkt war er sich nicht sicher, dass sich seine Füsse jemals wieder bewegen würden. Das Objekt seines Begehrens seit all zu langer Zeit hatte gerade eine Sequenz von Worten gesagt, von denen er nicht in tausend Jahren hätte träumen können. Und als Konsequenz funktionierte das Gehirn des grossen Himmelsgottes nicht ordentlich. Peinlich berührt von der regungslosen Stille, sank Martin in seinen Armen zusammen, senkte seinen Kopf und drehte ihn weg.

"Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe," murmelte er. "Ich bin müde und mein Knöchel tut weh - ich wollte es nicht laut sagen. Gib den Schmerztabletten die Schuld. Ignoriere mich einfach."

Er fing an, unbeholfen herumzuzappeln, und versuchte, Douglas dazu zu bringen, ihn herunterzusetzen. Douglas bekam endlich wieder sein Gehirn online und zog Martins Körper näher an sich, um ihn festzuhalten, als er das Mansardenzimmer betrat. Er schaute sich kurz um, und erkannte, dass es tatsächlich so klein und schrecklich war, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er machte eine mentale Notiz, Martin so schnell wie möglich hier raus zu bekommen - und das für immer. Aber jetzt und hier gab es wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen.

Er hielt nur an, um die Tür hinter ihm zuzutreten und senkte vorsichtig Martins Beine auf den Boden. Er stützte ihn immer noch mit dem linken Arm. Martin versuchte einen Schritt rückwärts zu machen, aber sein kaputter Knöchel gab nach und er klammerte sich an Douglas' Schultern, um sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Douglas' andere Hand griff automatisch um Martins Taille... und dann hob Martin seinen Kopf und sein Gesicht war ach so nahe und seine Augen wurden aufgerissen, als Douglas seinen Blick auf Martins Lippen senkte. Für einen langen Augenblick war Martins Gesichtsausdruck mit Hoffnung und vorher-verstecktem Verlangen angefüllt. Dann schnaubte er nervös und versuchte wieder einen Schritt zurück zu treten.

"Du meinst es nicht im Ernst."

Vorsichtig zog Douglas ihn wieder an sich.

"Martin, ich glaube, dass wir sehr weit von dem Punkt entfernt sind, wo es nicht ernst gemeint ist. Ausserdem habe ich Dich über die Türschwelle getragen, und Du müsstest wissen, was das bedeutet. Es bedeutet, dass wir so gut wie verheiratet sind, und darum muss ich Dich jetzt unbedingt küssen." Er lehnte sich näher, sein Mund berührte fast Martins. Die Lippen des jungen Mannes öffneten sich und ein bedürftiges Wimmern driftete heraus. Douglas lächelte sanft, und sagte leise einen letzten Satz, bevor er den Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückte.

"Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt auf dieses **G**anz **E**infache **R**echt **T**atsächlich **I**nsistieren."

Anmerkung des Verfasser: Hat jemand Lust, eine GERTI zu schreiben?

In der _Newcastle_ Episode wird Gerti als Lockheed McDonnell identifiziert. Solch ein Flugzeug gibt es nicht und der Name ist eine Zusammenfassung von zwei wirklichen Firmen, die mit der Luftfahrt Verbindung haben - aber dann hat jemand, wahrscheinlich von der Cabin Pressure comm, herausgefunden, dass es ein Lockheed Martin Flugzeug gibt und auch eine McDonnell Douglas, weshalb der schlaue John FInnemore den beiden Piloten diese Namen gegeben hat. Als ich mich entschieden hatte, diese Geschichte als fast-slash zu schreiben, ist mir der Name eingefallen. Zu rätselhaft?

Vielsen Dank an **verityburns**, die einen Teil der Storyline mit entwickelt hat, vor allem im Verhältnis zu dem endlichen Bekenntnis.


End file.
